The present invention is directed to a member for dispensing a two-component mass from a tool arranged to separately squeeze out the two components. The member includes a mixing tube connected to a dispensing part of the tool equipped with two outlets each for a different one of the components.
A tool for squeezing out two components is known, such as disclosed in CH-PS 670 580. In this embodiment the tool has an outlet for each of the components. The individual components are separated from one another within the tool and enter into an outlet member through the two outlets and the outlet member is connected to the dispensing end of the tool. The two components are mixed within the outlet member and such intermixing is necessary for the curing or hardening of the two component mass. If such a tool is used and then remains idle for a given period, the mixed components inside the outlet member harden. As a result, it is necessary to replace the member filled with the hardened mass by a new member, so that the components can be squeezed out of the tool and mixed inside the new member. The discharge of the individual components in the known squeeze-out tool is effected by generating a given pressure inside the tool. Such a pressure can be produced manually or by means of a separately supplied pressure medium. If such a pressure is applied, such as in error, without having removed the member filled with the hardened components, there is the danger that one of the components is forced back into the tool through the outlet for the other component. As a result, an intermixing of the components can take place inside the squeeze-out tool, whereby hardening occurs within the tool, possibly causing it to malfunction. Such a malfunction can only be corrected by time-consuming operations, such as disassembling and cleaning the tool. The backflow of the component occurs in a random fashion, mostly as a function of the viscosity differences and possible pressure differences acting on the individual components.